In Which Everything is Cas's Fault
by karathenerdyone
Summary: ... and Dean Will Not Be Convinced Otherwise. Cas hasn't been around for a while, and when he comes back he's cursed. Not the average curse though. This curse happens to add and subtract a few parts of Dean's anatomy, much to his despair. But when identities are questioned, it's unlikely that whatever Team Free Will once had will ever be the same. Destiel.
1. Part 1

Castiel was late, and even more so than normal. Dean and Sam had tried calling to him days before, but still they had not seen or heard anything from the angel in a while. This was not so unusual at the time, Dean and Sam both knew that Cas was busy trying to find god on some flat bread right now, but the amount of time it was taking was the longest wait they had to deal with yet.

Dean, despite what he told himself, was concerned for Cas's safety. He knew that certain angels wouldn't even blink at killing Cas. Well, they would blink quite a bit, and bleed more than they blinked. Dean knew that pissing off the little nerd angel was never a good idea, and he used to have some marks to prove it, before he healed them.

The brothers had tried to call Cas in the first place about the hunt they were on. They were having an issue with a group of demons in a small town in Pennsylvania, and they could have really used some help from Cas's feathery ass to finally gank those guys. But the Cas-o-phone didn't let them leave a message after the beep, and they had to manage it alone.

The entire plan had been Sam's idea, and therefore his fault. At least that was what Dean was telling himself. It was actually Dean's fault, he had let a few of the smaller demons get past him without him noticing, he was a bit busy with one demon who could have been bigger than Sam. To be fair, there were more than they had expected, and while they were trying to look around for the weapon that was rumored to be hidden in the base, they were ambushed by three demons.

Dean was taking on two demons, they were both possessing a pair of twin brunettes, who Dean might have thought were hot if the situation was different. Sam had the largest male. While Sam struggled with the brute force of the man, Dean was being tricked left and right by the twins. One would stab at him while the other rolled under his legs and tried to break his ankle. Not only were they small and fast, but they seemed to have unnatural flexibility. They could have been one hot adult circus act.

It was obvious that he wasn't doing well from the start, but when the twins finally tripped him over and pushed him to the ground it looked like that one bad fight would be his last. One of the twins was getting in his face, gloating as demons always did. Her short brown hair fell over her face as she smiled.

"The famous Dean Winchester, Don't have ya angel buddies now do ya?" She said in a deep southern drawl. Dean struggled against her and her twin, but they had the advantage, and Sam was still struggling against the tall demon.

"Demon bitch." Dean spat. He managed to roll over on top of one twin as the other accidentally lost her grip, But the knife was knocked out of his hand and he was held down again before he could gank her. Dean groaned internally as one of them punched him in the jaw.

Sammy was having the same issues, but suddenly his demon picked him up and shoved Sam through the window. The glass shattered in every direction and Dean couldn't see Sam get up. He frantically threw one of the twins to the side and made a move towards the knife. He managed to grab in, but not before the demon punched him again. This time though, he was able to stab the bitch in the gut. With a flash of bright red and orange the demon fell to the ground, dead. The other one paid no notice and kicked Dean with all that she had in her. Dean fell into the old warehouse's walls in a way that made the whole wall shake. That must have been a safety hazard or something.

She was about to run up and finish Dean off, for good, but suddenly Cas was behind her, turning her around, and with a flash of white light she was gone. The male demon who had been attacking Sammy charged at the angel, but there was another flash of white light as soon as Cas grabbed his neck, killing the Demon instantly. Castiel stood in the aftermath, looking as if the sun itself was shining a spotlight on him, and looked at Dean, tilting his head as he always did when he was confused.

"Are you alright?" said Cas in his usual rough voice. Dean nodded briskly, spit out some blood, and tried to stand. The fight had gotten to him though, and he had to freeze midway. When it looked like he wouldn't be able to move, the angel stepped forward but seemed to second-guess it, not lending any assistance. Dean quizzically looked up at the angel, he was strangely far away for someone who needed to be reminded of personal space every two seconds. He shook it off though and then finally got up. His head was pounding in his ears and he was bleeding from several areas, but he was alright. He's had infinitely worse.

He quickly turned to where Sam had disappeared. Sam was laying on the pavement of the warehouse, surrounded by glass and cut in more than a few places, but a small groan told Dean that he was alright.

"Where the hell have you been Cas?" said Dean, more than a little pissed. Sam managed to look up with some effort.

"You okay up there Dean?"

"I'm fine Sammy, Be down there soon." said Dean, a little bit too harsh for his injured brother, but Cas was giving him that look again. Like he didn't understand what he meant.

"I came as soon as you were in danger..."

"We called you weeks ago, and you're just showing up now when our lives depend on it? It wouldn't have gotten that bad if you had been here from the start." Dean glared at the angel, who still hadn't moved and inch. Cas still starred at him with his deep blue eyes, but there was something like fear in them now. He looked like a lost puppy. Suddenly Dean realized who he was talking to and tried to make it okay again.

"I mean, thanks for showing up and saving my ass, but could you not ignore us for so long? That's all I'm asking"

"I'm sorry, Dean. I was preoccupied." Cas looked away, breaking eye contact with him, and if Dean didn't know better he would have said the angel looked downright embarrassed.

"What's the issue? You need some help?" Dean said kindly, but the angel just shook his head.

"It's nothing you can fix." said the angel quietly. Dean was getting a bit aggravated again, he was avoiding the topic far to much.

"At least tell me what the damn issue is." The angel avoided Deans eyes still, and Dean put his arms out in a gesture that clearly said "Well?" and then the angel looked up at him.

"I have been cursed." said the angel, finally starring deep into Dean's eyes like he always did. "It was old magic, powerful, there is no way for you to help. It will go away with time. We should go make sure Sam is alright." Cas tried to turn away to walk away but Dean walked over to him and swung him around.

"Hey! We're not done here." As soon as Cas was facing him, Dean's vision went blurry. "Whoa... Cas" Dean whispered, but his voice went up a few octaves while speaking. His knees went weak and so did the rest of his body, and he fell onto Castiel as an intense burning sensation went through his body. He groan in pain, but managed to stay standing with Cas's help. His head pressed against Cas's chest, but neither of them protested, the pain was too much for Dean to stand on his own. He groaned out loud and bunched his hands in the angel's tan trench coat. It felt like fire and ice and rage in side of him, a horrible dunk in cold water while being set on fire while a parasite ate his insides. The pain was gone in what seemed to be an eternity, but he finally manage to look up. Cas seemed much taller than before, and he had a deeply concerned look on his face.

"Dean?" Cas said quietly.

"What the hell was that?" Said Dean, but it was no longer Dean's voice. Instead it sounded high-pitched and awfully feminine. Dean jumped a little at the sound and placed a hand over his mouth. The skin there was smooth. He starred at Cas, who starred back desperately. They were still close, so Dean took a step back and looked down at himself.

What once was his body had been transformed beyond recognition. His feet were tiny, his legs curvy, and his hips were huge. His jeans were large and didn't fit him correctly, and there were certain parts missing where they belonged. He could see light brown hair surrounding the edges of his vision that came down to his shoulders. Most of all, there were now a pair of breast on his chest that had not been there a moment ago. He was a girl, a hot one at that, but still a girl.

"Holy shit mother of fuck!" She screamed. Sam came bursting through the warehouse doors and then stopped short. Dean looked at him feverishly and then turned back to Cas, who looked a little bit lost.

"Cas what the actual fuck have you done?" She yelled. Sam burst into a fit of laughter behind her, and he turned and glared at him.

"Dean?"

"Sammy this is seriously not funny. I have boobs." She said, gesturing to her chest, and Sam started another laughing fit. "I'm going to punch you."

"Can you even reach? Maybe we should get you some heels before you try."

"Good idea, buy me some heels so I can throw them at your face." she turned back to Cas, who is looking more and more dismayed by the second. "Cas turn me back."

"I don't know... if I can..." He said slowly, trying to be gentle, but Dean had fury in his eyes before he finished the sentence. "It was a very complex curse. I could not change it from affecting me, I don't know about those affected."

"So just you touching someone makes them grow a vagina?"

"That appears to be the result, yes." Cas was starring at her again as he always had before, but Dean found she was becoming unbearable self-conscious and she was starting to feel a heat rise in his cheeks at the attention.

"Who cursed you?" asked Sam. At least he was adjusting to the fact that he now had a sister, because Dean certainly wasn't.

"A group of witches in Massachusetts who believed I was a malicious spirit. They were dealt with, but the demon they were worshiping still holds the power of the curse."

"Whoa. Whoa. Ouch. Ow. What the fuck is this." Dean said, suddenly needing to lean against the shabby wall of the warehouse, clutching at her stomach in pain. "Holy shit, ow." She looked down at her lower area with an annoyed expression, her hair dangling around her face.

"Congratulations, you're a woman." said Sam. He managed to keep a straight face as Dean glared at him, but then burst out laughing again, turning around this time and clutching his sides.

"Cas, go give Sammy a hug." Dean growled under her breath. Sam continued laughing and then nearly fell out of the door. Dean turned to Cas, who was still starring at her like the world revolved around her head, and her stomach clenched nervously. "Can you get me back to the motel? I don't want to ride with Sam right now."

Cas nodded and then walked up to Dean, getting far to close in her personal space, and suddenly Dean couldn't breath. Cas's face was inches away from her own and he was looking at her with those deep blue eyes that had driven her insane even before she was a girl. The angel pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead, his fingers strangely gentle, and with the small sound of wings fluttering they disappeared.

* * *

I hope all of you lovely readers enjoyed! I'd greatly appreciate it if you reviewed, because all feedback is good for me and my writing.

Also, if you think this fic deserves it, you can favorite or add it to your alerts!

More soon, love you all!

x


	2. Part 2

Dean had boobs for about two hours before things started getting weird between Cas and himself.

Dean assumed that she hadn't fully appreciated the awkward tension between them before, but now it was as if there was a giant neon sign above their heads that told everyone that they were fucking. When Dean first went to the local drug store, the girl behind the counter full out goggled at Cas for a good ten minuets. When Dean went up to the counter, she leaned forward as she put the pads in a plastic bag.

"Is that your boyfriend?" She whispered quietly, her eyes leaving him for milliseconds before flashing back.

"No!" Dean cried out of reflex, then she saw the look in the cashier's eyes, like she had spotted a weak gazelle at the edge of the herd. Dean hurried to fix his mistake. "But he's not interested in dating, really."

"Well, maybe I can change that." She grinned, her smile wide and proud, like a cat's.

"Trust me, you can't. The dude's hopeless. Won't get laid. It's like he's an alien or something." When the cashier's feral smile didn't change Dean grabbed the bags from her hands and walked away, grabbing Cas by the arm and pulling him out of the store. He didn't resist, smart of him, really.

"Dean? Is there an issue?" Cas asked once they were out of the store, tilting his head to the side. Dean said nothing, instead pulling the Impala's keys from his pocket and starting the car. The ride home was silent, but she could see Cas looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

Eight days later and things were getting worse. They had finally called Bobby, much to Dean's embarrassment. Bobby hadn't laughed luckily, but called him and Cas both idjits and said that they had melded with some serious curse. He was still researching, but it didn't look like much was coming up.

Cas just stood by the bed while Sam and Bobby talked over the phone, both looking through the various books they kept on the topic. He was just staring at Dean in silence. Dean tried to ignore him as he listened to his family's conversation, but it was hard to ignore. When Sammy and Bobby had hung up, hours later, Cas quietly sat down next to Dean.

" I believe I might have an idea of how to break the curse." Cas said, deadpan.

"What? Why didn't you tell us?" screeched Dean.

"I fear it may have been akin to the Sleeping Beauty curse." Cas said. Sam snicked and Dean pushed him. "Okay, what does that mean?"

"Like the story of sleeping beauty, the person who is cursed is put into a drastically different state until they receive a kiss from a person who truly cares for them. I was merely a carrier in this processes. You must receive the affections." Sam's snickering turned to laughter, and even Dean gave a small snort.

"Okay, so this is going to be harder than I though." Dean pushed Sam again, but the lump didn't even rock far, let alone fall off the bed like she wanted.

"I was there when the original sleeping beauty curse was cast, and I can assure you failing to break the curse will not end well for either of us."

"Okay, who can I go kiss then? Not to be too much of a downer, but not a lot of people have these deep and endless feelings for me. Most people who even got close died a long time ago." The room is silent for a while, Cas staring out the window in thought, and Sammy staring at the floor for lack of words.

"Sam, could you give me a minuet to speak to Dean alone?" asked Cas, quietly, still looking outside at a small bird nest being built by two bluejays. Sam looked at Dean questionably, and only stood when Dean nodded his head in conformation.

"I'll go get us some diner then. Pizza fine?" Sam said as he grabbed the keys to the Impala and his wallet from a nearby table.

"Sausage and peppers or I'll just send you back." Dean said. Being a girl hadn't changed her tastes, or her appetite, and she was gaining some pretty nice curves thanks to it. Sam nodded and without anything else he was out of the room. Dean turned to Castiel. The birds on the tree were still working on nest, but at this point there was only one there, working to put all these little balls of string and broken twigs into a home. "What's up, Cas?"

He didn't react for a moment, his eyes lost in the motion of the bird. He turned slowly when he finally moved, unusual for his usually precise movements.

"I don't mean to alarm you, but I believe I know the answer to our problem." Cas moved closer, almost unbearably slow, to place a hand at the back of her neck.

"Cas? What are you-" Dean's sentence was muffled by the press of Cas's lips to her own. His hand gripped around her long hair, pulling her as close as possible. It was almost too close, but Dean found she didn't mind as much when Cas began to move, his teeth accidentally prickling the skin. He was sloppy and uncoordinated, obviously very new to this no matter what the pizza man and countless centuries of watching humankind had taught him. Dean knew what to do however, and after recovering from the shock deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into Cas's mouth and wrapping her arms around the angel's waist. She was melting into a warm mess and the only thing that grounded her was the skin to skin contact. Dean stood up, bringing her hands to his waist, pushing the trench coat aside and grabbing the hem of Cas's pants, reveling in the feeling.

It was then, when things could not seem to get any more perfect, that Dean realized what was happening.

It dawned on her in a crashing landslide of panic. She quickly froze and pulled back from Castiel. This was her friend, someone who had literally gone to the end of the world and back with her, and now they were making out. This was messing everything up, it was breaking apart everything that Sam and Dean had worked up to make. Their own little family, going to end in heartbreak and the angel inevitably running away because of course Dean couldn't be good enough for him, being as broken as she was.

And there was the small issue that she wasn't gay.

Or into dudes, to clarify. He didn't think this new body changed anything about his orientation.

"What was that?" Dean muttered, trying not to scare Cas away. He already looked startled, out of breath, and aroused. Dean was automatically uncomfortable, and tried to keep her gaze away from the bulge so obviously visible between the fabric of his coat and in his pants. Cas did nothing to hide it, making it much harder for Dean to forcefully avert her eyes. She was in much of the same state as Cas, a weird tingly warm feeling that settled in the pit of her stomach that was utterly new to her, but that didn't mean she had to show it. This was bad enough, she didn't want it to end even worse...

"I was hoping to break the curse." He said, obviously trying to sound as formal as always, but there was a breathless hush to his voice. "It did not appear to work."

Dean snorted, masking his conflicted feelings behind his humor. "I'd say so. Sorry man, but I don't swing that way Cas." Cas simply tilted his head.

"I do not understand that terminology."

"Just, don't kiss me, alright? And don't you dare tell anyone about this. Got it?" Dean said, slightly nervous that Cas wouldn't _get it. _He wouldn't understand that Dean wasn't gay, couldn't be, and that she wouldn't break apart their little family for her happiness. It was last thing that they had in the world.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Cas said blankly. Dean nodded and sat down to keep her knees from shaking. She chuckled softly, but she saw how Cas looked down and she stopped. He pushed the look and all of his memories from the kiss out of his mind, turning away from Cas and his puppy-dog eyes.

* * *

I hope this update has been pleasing to your eyes and brain!

It would be very pleasing to _my_ eyes and brain if you reviewed this, or perhaps favorited or alerted it!

thank you, my darlings.

x


	3. Part 3

The next few days were strained between the two of them. It could have been Dean's imagination, but all of the stares seemed were shorter and less significant between the two. Dean could see that Sam noticed as well, if his bitchface was anything to go by.

Also the angel wasn't showing up as much, again. It was pissing Dean off more than the last time, because now he knew something was up.

They had gone back to picking up jobs, just so Dean could get used to fighting with boobs if they couldn't find a cure. It wasn't the best solution, but it was all they could do at the moment. Bobby was still furiously at work, and the brothers would crack the few books they hadn't read on the topic every night, but it looked like there wouldn't be a solution anytime in this century. Besides a good old-fashioned sex change, but that wasn't the most ideal exit for Dean.

"Dean" Sam said late one night as he flipped through books on a local schoolhouse ghost job. "Are you and Cas going to kiss and make up already or do I have to lock you in the hotel room before you guys stop freaking out?" Dean bristled at his choice of words. He was still uncomfortable about the whole topic, even if it had been over a week since the incident.

"Shut up, Sam. You'd be mad at the guy who turned you into a walking boobfest too." Dean growled quietly, masking his feelings. For some reason he was having a harder time masking them in this body, or maybe it was just the situation as a whole. Castiel had a way of making him feel like his skin had been stripped away and all that was showing was the gooey bits underneath. It was unnerving. Dean hated it.

Cas did show up for the hunt, finally. There was a ghost of a local girl who was killed on her way to school who haunted the ruins of the schoolhouse. She was scrapping out the eyes of whoever entered, it was becoming an slight issue with the local population. Nearly seven people had gone blind and insane in the last 65 years, the most recent being only a week before.

They were just checking out the scene, seeing if there was any more information they could dig up on little Grace Cooper. They weren't finding much, just old graded papers and archaic ABC books.

The building itself looked like it was straight out of a horror movie. The windows were cracked. The shutters all hung at loose angles, and when there was a gust of wind they would creak and shut themselves with a loud slam. A forest had grown around the small building, and weeds occupied most of the floor. Some of the floor was missing, and a strange dark stain had seeped into some of the the remaining floorboards. Dean tried not to think about what it was too hard.

Dean was digging through the teachers desk, with Sam looking through old books near the door, and Cas was looking over the kid's desks, looking for a trace of a spirit left behind.

"Dean." Cas called. Dean looked up to see Cas standing right next to an old desk. This one stood out from the rest, because although most of the others had some sort of graffiti done by the students on it, this one was absolutely clean, the surface gleaming under the torch's light.

"This was the ghost's desk. I can feel the traces of her presence... _oh." _Cas groaned, his body going slack, his eyes closing tightly, his face contorting in pain.

"Cas?" she called, stepping closer to the angel.

"Do you want to play a game?" Said Cas, although it wasn't Cas. The voice was more high pitched and girly than Dean's. Cas looked up, his eyes bugging out and his grin too wide. "I know lots of games, marbles and cards and hide and go seek! But let's play tag first. I'm _so_ glad you're here to play. I'll be it first!" Cas shuddered, falling in on himself as he let go of the desk, grabbing onto another one for support.

"Sam," He said, his voice cracking and tired, but rushed nonetheless. "I saw into her mind, she was buried where she was killed, right by the side of the road, half a mile from here to the north. It's marked by a stone with her initials on it. Run!" Sam turned and ran without looking back, taking off down the road faster than he had ran in a long time.

The school started shaking, at first only a small murmur in the bare dirt. It could have been mistaken for a truck passing by, but then it grew bigger and bigger. The tables shook, what was left of the windows shattered, the books fell off the bookshelf and skidded around the floor. Cas jumped over to Dean grabbing her arm and pulling her back as the little girl materialized behind them. They both fell back onto the desks, which promptly crashed beneath them, sending splinters of wood everywhere. The girl giggled and disappeared again, only to reappear a foot away from Cas.

"Cas! Behind you!" Dean cried, standing to help. The desks around her flew through the air, pinning her against the far wall. Cas jumped up and swung around, his angel sword coming out of his sleeve in a flash as he sliced the apparition in half. The girl vanished, and the floating desks clattered to the ground. Dean tossed the ones on top of her away and stood up.

"It won't keep her, shes too strong. Get the salt quickly!" Cas called from across the room. Dean pulled the salt out from her bag and began making a circle around his feet.

"Get over here, Cas! You need to get in the circle!"

"Dean!" Dean looked up only to see the grin of Grace Hooper, her hands held in front of her face. Her nails unnaturally sharp. Dean only had half of the circle done, she was exposed.

"Gotcha." She whispered. She reached her claws up, ready to slash out Dean's eyes. "You're it."

Cas shoved her out of the way. She fell onto the ground hard, salt spilling everywhere and the container fell out of her hand. She hit her head on the hard dirt floor, but had enough sense to look up for Cas. He was standing in front of the girl angel blade somewhere too far behind him for him to use it in time. The girl was still smiling.

"I guess you'll have to do." She giggled and another desk pinned Dean to the ground. Cas's eyes widened.  
The ghost reached straight into his eyes.

Cas's true voice echoed through the building, piercing straight into Dean. She covered his ears, but it was deafening and loud and so full of _pain _and _Cas. _She watched, horrified, as the light of the angel's grace, so bright and blinding, began to shine out of his eyes. It mixed with Jimmy's blood, so dark in the night that it looked black. Cas fell to his knees, so much pain in his real voice. The vessel's voice was their too, but it was merely echoing against a greater force. There was nothing Dean could do but watch, and it was killing her. Cas was too weak, to close to fallen to do anything. He was defenseless, and dying for it.

The ghost gasped, falling back against her desk and dropping Cas. She screamed, the noise merged with Cas's for a few moments before her eyes caught on fire from the inside, followed by the rest of her blowing up in orange and red fire before vanishing. The desks once again clattered to the floor, this time permanently.

Dean shoved everything off her and ran to Cas's side. His eyes were closed, but blood was dripping out from the edges. He looked like shit.

"Cas? Fuck fuck _fuck!_ Cas!" Dean said, automatically checking for a pulse. "If you die for me, you fucker..." There was a pulse, but it was faint. Dean's mind filled with a strangling fear that Cas was dead and this was just his meatsuit left over. She grabbed the edges of the trenchcoat, shaking the man a little bit.

"_Wake up_ you son of a bitch." She blinked away whatever was gathering in her eyes, and leaned down closer to Cas. She felt something wet on her face, but she didn't pay attention to it.

" _Dean..._ " groaned Cas. Dean looked up immediately, nearly dieing in relief as her eyes meet his eyelids. "I need you to let go of me so I can heal myself."

She flushed, but immediately let go. Cas opened his eyes and light poured out of them. Dean's stomach clenched in worry, but the light soon disappeared along with all other injuries and blood on the angel. Dean sighed in relief as Cas smiled slightly. "All fixed?"

"All fixed." He said in conformation. He stood up and helped Dean up along side him, healing her injuries immediately. She grinned for a second, letting herself lean her head against his chest and simply revel in the feeling of his heartbeat beneath her. And then, she attacked.

Dean pushed Cas back against the wall, breathing heavily. Cas looked astonished, but he offered no resistance. It was smart of him.

"What the actual _fuck _Cas!" Dean screamed, grabbing the edges of Cas's trench coat and pinning him against the wall. Her chest pressing against him, trapping him. "What were you even _thinking? _That was the stupidest fucking thing I have ever seen _anyone_ do! Let alone you!"

The adrenaline was still there, even though the fight was over. Dean wanted to tear him apart. Tell him that she wasn't worth it, rip and shred until Cas understood that she couldn't let Cas die for her. Not after all that he did for her, saving her from hell and countless other things, keeping them safe for so long, falling for her.

Dean's fist met Cas's stomach, but it had little impact. Cas didn't even look like he felt it, he just tilted his head and raised him arms to Dean's shoulders, pulling her back.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I thought I was doing the right thing." Dean laughed hysterically, her eyes suddenly becoming more blurry than they should have been. She blinked it away, but it only sped up the decent of a tear down the side of her face.

This seemed to scare and confuse Cas even more, one of his hands met her face, brushing away the tear. "What's the matter, Dean?" He said quietly, but just as gruffly as he always did. Dean couldn't hold it in anymore. It felt as if her entire chest had closed in around her and she was trying to breath. She could barely move, and she couldn't speak, she could only do what she really wanted to. She leaned forward and smashed their lips together.

Cas didn't move, didn't close his eyes, didn't do anything besides look at Dean, who was trying to not move. She didn't want to ruin this, she wanted him like she never had wanted anyone else. Him and his adorable bright blue eyes and his cute smile and the way he looked at her like she was the only one who mattered. The way he looked out for her and she looked after him. The way he gave everything for her, fell from heaven for her. The way he would go to the ends of the earth if she said the word. She loved him. And had since even before she was a woman.

She didn't want him innocently though. She wanted him to beg and grovel beneath her until she brought him the most pleasure he's ever felt in this host body. She wanted to tear him apart and skin him until he felt just as raw as she did. She wanted him inside her. _Now. _And too fucking bad if that was inconvenient, she'd have him anyway.

Fuck, she was thinking like a girl. The boobs were getting to her. Dean Winchester doesn't do chick flicks. Dean Winchester doesn't do chick flicks. Dean Winchester is one manly... woman.

She pulled back slowly, gauging Castiel's reaction. He still hadn't moves, his lips slightly parted in surprise. She would have laughed if it wasn't for the tightness in her stomach, the sudden nervousness that had taken root. She gripped his trench coat tighter. She willed him not to fly away, she wasn't sure if she could survive it.

"Dean... I don't understand." He muttered, but luckily didn't vanish in a poof of smoke like Dean had feared.

"I don't want to lose you Cas, okay? Never. Don't you ever try to die for me." Cas seemed to take this in for a few moments, neither of them looking away from each other.

"Does this mean I'm allowed to kiss you now?" Dean full out laughed in relief, a smile coming to both of their faces. Dean leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Any time you want." She replied, leaning her head against his shoulder and resting her face in his neck. His hands came around her and just held her for a while. His thumb traced circles into her hip as she breathed in his scent. He smelled like old books and a tiny bit of mint. Dean was pretty sure it was her new favorite smell.

"You guys okay in there?" called Sam, spoiling the moment. Deam began to draw back from Castiel's arms, but he was having none of that. He pulled her closer instead, and Dean found that she liked that, very much. She didn't even move when Sam came bursting in. "Guys! Are you okay?"

Sam turned the corner into the main room and found them like that. Being Sam, he had to start giggling a little. Honestly, a man as big as him shouldn't giggle, Dean thought. But then it turned to full out grinning.

"You've kissed and made up then?"

"Yes. In a very literal sense." Cas said, a small smile on his lips as his eyes didn't leave Dean.

"Aw, gross! Didn't need to know that!" But he was still smiling. "You know this means you're doing double time on the pool tables now, Dean, no way am I sharing a room with you two. Let's go, lovebirds."

"We are not lovebirds. We are very obviously humanoid." Dean just smiled to herself and linked their hands together. Cas looked at their intertwined hands.

"It's a human thing, just go with it." Dean said, and they disappeared, again leaving Sam in the aftermath. He rolled his eyes, but went to get the impala anyway, happy for his sister.

* * *

I hope you found this update agreeable, I had a lot of fun writing it.

I'd love it if you reviewed, because it helps me fight off my inner writer-demons. Also, favoriting equips me with Ruby's knife, and adding it to the alert life gives me extra bullets in the colt. That is, if you want me to survive...

Together, we can fight against the writing demons, and maybe, one day, the world will be safe.

thank you,

x


End file.
